Innumerable demolition tasks which can be accomplished with a pneumatic or hydraulic actuated hand-held paving breaker are of a magnitude, or have characteristics, such as vertical walls or surfaces, which tax the strength and endurance of the operator. Usually, the paving breaker or tool, the working steels, and the fluid hose and fittings, make an approximate one-hundred pound load for the operator to carry and manipulate. Generally, this weight precludes the extended use of the tool on anything other than in a downward direction on an essentially horizontal surface.
Axiomatically, demolition implies that the material broken will be removed or loaded and utilized in most construction and mining operations. Often this is accomplished by utilizing the widely used tractor/loader/backhoe, or truck mounted backhoe equipment, that would normally be standing idle while the material was being broken by a man using a hand-held breaker. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a practical device that will permit the mounting of the normally hand-held paving breaker onto the bucket or the dipper stick and bucket wrist linkage of the backhoe attachment. Previous attempts at mounting a light weight impactor on a backhoe attachment such as Saikelo U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,816 and Gunning U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,875 have proven to be less than satisfactory for several reasons. First, they required modification of the tool in such a fashion, that it precluded the use of the tool in its conventional hand-held mode. Second, the tools were mounted in a rigid manner, thus, they telegraphed the shock and vibration of the tool through the backhoe components. Third, and finally, the manner in which the tools were mounted, failed to make any provision for the prevention of damage to the tool if misoperation caused the backhoe boom, tool mount, and tool, to be accidentally dropped on to the hard surface being worked on or the force exerted by the backhoe mechanism exceeded the strength of the tool.